


Leader to Leader

by ladydragon76



Series: Leader to Leader [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from aniay: Starscream/Optimus - Leader to leader Smut would be awesome but feel free to do with it what you want. *hugs* hope your muse comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader to Leader

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Pairing:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warning:** Tree abuse  
>  **Notes:** This one just suddenly flowed out. *feeds muse chocolate*. Alas it does lack smut this time.

It started accidently. Optimus had been out for a drive, had heard a loud crashing sound, and went to investigate. He had been surprised to see Starscream beating the ever-loving slag out of a tree twice his size.

Optimus had grinned beneath his mask, crossed his arms, and said, “I hope it learns its lesson.”

Starscream had whirled around, optics wide, mouth open, but then huffed and crossed his arms too. It was enough of a show of a ceasefire for Optimus to then ask, “So what did the evil tree do to you to deserve such a beating?”

What Optimus never could have expected was for Starscream to launch into a rant about his trine mates. Skywarp _never_ listened! Thundercracker could _never_ manage to make a judgment call. They fought him at every turn, when as their trine leader, they were _supposed_ to defer to him! Nevermind that he was the appointed Air Commander for the _entire_ Decepticon army. Nevermind he was older, had more experience, and was a stronger flyer. All those things were _why_ he was their trine leader.

“So why the frag won’t they do what I tell them when I prove right time and again?!”

Optimus had shrugged, kept his thoughts to himself on Starscream’s track record of being right, and decided to share a frustrating story of leadership of his own. They sat in that glade trading stories until Starscream actually laughed. A genuine, open laugh, which in Optimus’ opinion, was cut off far too soon.

Starscream left. Abruptly, and with no parting words, and Optimus sighed, smiled to himself while shaking his helm, and made his way back to the Ark.

It was weeks before the next encounter. Then weeks before the next one after that. Over approximately half a year, they developed a pattern. Sometimes Optimus would go to the glade, but Starscream wouldn’t be there. Sometimes he couldn’t, and when he did arrive, he would find signs the seeker had come and gone. Usually those signs took the form of more impact sights on the thick tree trunks. Still other times, they would sit for hours and just complain about those under their command. It was unprofessional, but the best outlet for frustration Optimus had had in… well, ever.

Optimus pulled to a stop and transformed. It’d been one Pit of a week, and obviously not just for him. He could hear wood splinter and creak, and then a particularly filthy curse from Starscream followed by a very loud crash.

When Optimus reached their spot, he immediately noticed the fallen tree. “Oh good. We don’t have to sit on the cold ground this time.”

Starscream blinked. “You’re quite mad. You know that, right?”

Optimus chuckled. “Says the mech that beats up trees.” He sat, and patted the felled trunk.

Starscream huffed, and plopped himself down beside Prime, wings flicking in an irritated little twitch every few seconds.

“You can go first,” Optimus offered. His week had been the Pit, but he wasn’t ready to kill the local flora.

Starscream heaved a heavy, melodramatic sigh, and tipped sideways, his helm landing on Optimus’ shoulder with a light _clang_. “They’re just fragging awful. Tell me I can kill them?”

“You may not kill your trine mates. You would feel horribly guilty.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d feel _really_ good for a while first.”

Optimus chuckled. “What’d they do this time?”

“What didn’t they?” Starscream launched into a detailed account of Skywarp’s latest _brilliant_ plan, and Thundercracker’s utter _genius_ for going along with it.

Optimus listened, giving the proper single syllable response when appropriate. It was late, growing dark before Starscream finally stopped. It was cold, and the snow had begun to fall, and through the course of the afternoon, they’d ended up sitting right against one another.

“This helps,” Starscream said quietly.

“It does,” Optimus agreed. “Want to hear what Cliffjumper did in revenge for the twins’ last prank?”

Starscream looked up at Prime, and grinned wickedly. “Absolutely. Maybe it’ll give me an idea to get Warp and TC back.”

Optimus shook his helm. “I wouldn’t wish this on either of them.” Starscream scoffed at first, but hours later, after the snow had stopped, the clouds gone to show a crisp, star-filled sky, all he could do was stare. Optimus sighed, a deep cleansing breath this time, and turned his face to those stars. “Thank you.”

“Mm. I should go. Those idiots will be out of the medbay by now, and I want to thwart any plans before they’re set in motion.”

“I should go too.”

It was nearly dawn, however, before either left their peaceful little spot.

**Author's Note:**

> [Leader to Leader by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263259)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Leader to Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263259) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
